


Mean Avengers

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Mean Girls (2004), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clint Barton as Karen Smith, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexuality Crisis, Sharon Carter as Gretchen Wieners, This was inspired by my friend and I talking about the Avengers as Mean Girls, Tony Stark as Regina George, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, lightly based on the movie, non toxic steve/sam/bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam Wilson didn't expect to be toppled over by a plastic-knife wielding twink and his awkwardly built boyfriend, but what can you do? A new university means new people- and man are they attractive.





	Mean Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> //This is based LIGHTLY on the movie, but more on the concept of Mean Girls. Some characters will say quotes from the movie, but it's not based on the character (in the movie) who said it. If that makes any sense,,, I'm a really shitty writer so I apologize.

 

 

The accident wasn't his fault. Sam Wilson had been minding his own business, walking to class like any good student who pays way too much money to attend a shitty college does. While it may have been his fault for ease dropping on the conversation- he kept walking, which counts for something right? Anyways, he had heard something about, "Buck, they KEYED your BIKE. You can't just let them get away-," and the next thing he knew there was a tiny blond dude with a plastic knife on top of him. Which, surprisingly, wasn't the weirdest thing to happen to him that day. Fast forwarding through the struggles of apologizing and standing up, Sam had realized that 'Hey this dude is pretty cute.' He'd also realized, 'Yo the dude he'd been talking to is huge as shit and now they're both staring at him.'

Those events lead him now; he's awkwardly staring and being stared at in return. It's fine, really, he has about 10 minutes until class starts, but he should probably stop standing with two strangers. Especially if one has a knife, yes he's aware it's plastic- the point still stands, and the other has a death glare with a power that could challenge his Ma's.

"So, I'm gonna go-"

"You're like, really pretty."

Sam blinked in surprise.

"Thanks?"

Short Blond grinned, pocketing the plastic knife. The bigger dude, Angry Brown, sighed.

"So you agree?"

This keeps getting weirder and weirder.  
"What?"

Angry Brown uncrossed his arms, his face becoming a little less angry and, oh no he's hot. He slung an arm over Short Blond, looking Sam up and down. "You think you're really pretty?" And now this was not fair. "I mean I don't think I'm ugly- that's not the point. I need to get going, it's my first day here and I have class in- " Sam idly glanced at his watch, choking on air. "Two minutes and I really really need to be there." Now Sam Wilson was not a runner, he preferred to jog and not feel like his heart was about to leave his chest, but some days you gotta do what you gotta do. He took off in a sprint, praying to God that he wouldn't be the last person there. Sam slowed down a second, briefly looking over his shoulder at the two. They stood there, smirks on their faces, watching him run.

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky glanced at each other.

"We gonna eat him alive?"

The brunet laughed, kissing the blond on the cheek.

  
"Oh yeah."

* * *

 

Alright, we have a new member in this lovely circle of people today; Just moved here from Harlem. Be nice- no one ever wants to take this course." The teacher assistant, Mrs. Maximoff smiled, waving to a quiet woman sitting in the front. "Welcome!" The woman frowned, "I'm from Michigan." A small chorus of laughter filled the room, causing Sam to smile. Mrs. Maximoff winced, returning to her desk near the door.

Sam had made it exactly 15 seconds before he'd be late, even though it didn't really matter- he wouldn't get sent out and it is the first day. He sat near the middle, not wanting to be too close. After about 45 minutes of the professor, Mr. Eisenhardt, droning on, he felt something hit the back of his head. Sam turned around, ready to yell at whoever threw it before he realized who it was. Sam groaned, thunking his head onto the table. He heard a snort from behind him. "Nice to see you too, hot stuff." Of course, it was Sam's luck that Angry Brown was in this course. He heard shuffling, the sound of feet hitting the floor, and then the smacking of books beside him. Lifting his head from the table, Sam glared at the brunet as he sat down. It's completely unfair to be that attractive, holy shit,- "My name's Bucky." Bucky stuck out his hand; Sam tried his hardest not to laugh. A small snort escaped him as he grasped his hand. The man's touch was cool on his palm, the prosthetic being made of metal. Somehow it just made Bucky more appealing. "Sam. I have one question though." He saw Bucky's face contort into a mixture of uncomfortable and straight up annoyance, Sam smirked. "Who the hell names their child Bucky?" The look quickly wiped off the man's face, replaced by one of joy. "Kick-ass people, that's who. But nah, My actual name is James. Bucky is from my middle name, Buchanan. James Buchanan Barnes. A mouthful, I know." Sam quirked his brow. "A president, nice. Wait, I have another question." Bucky motioned for him to continue. "When did you even get in here?" The brunet huffed out a laugh. "Mr. Eisenhardt is pretty laid back. Stevie and I are always late. Speaking of Steve, he wanted me to ask for your number." Sam blinked in confusion. "Short Blond?" Bucky nodded slowly, scooting closer to Sam so he could whisper. "Though between us, you shouldn't call him short or he'll kill you. Why do you think he carries around the knife?"

"The plastic knife. The one he threatened to use because someone keyed your bike." And okay Sam may be freaking out over being asked for his number, but he's not going to let it show. Sam ripped a sheet of paper and wrote down his number, handing it to Bucky. Bucky smiled, pulled out his phone, and put Sam's contact in for himself. He then proceeded to send the number to someone else, probably Steve. Sam and Bucky had some idle conversations; discussing random topics from family to their guilty pleasures- Bucky's being pistachio ice cream and Sam's being his Ma's cookies. Bucky told a story about him and Steve getting stuck in a freezer truck; Sam talked about how his best friend Riley got them trapped in a Halloween haunted house for two days. Before they knew it the class was being dismissed and they had to leave. Bucky turned to Sam. "So I know it's a little sudden, but I was hoping you'd like to get lunch with Steve and me? We uh- We both would like to get to know you more." Sam swore he saw the smallest of red dust the brunet's cheeks. "If I'm not interrupting, yeah I'd like that." Bucky's face lit up as he slung his arm over Sam's shoulders.

"Perfect. We've gotta show you where to sit."

**Author's Note:**

> //I have no one who proofreads, so I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes! This is the most I've written in a while and I actually feel like it's not half bad. But like I said before, it's LOOSELY based on the plot of Mean Girls- it's mostly on the concept.


End file.
